Daddy's Little Princess
by Dareia
Summary: Who could be the only person in the world who could scare big Tim Riggins to death? His own daughter. ONE SHOT  Kinda after Throw Yourself Away but works as a single story as well


**Hey, Ladies. This is just a one shot I wrote now. This happens after Throw Yourself Away but also works as a single story.**

**It's the middle of the night so I apologize for any kind of mistake but I haven't got the strength to re-read it. I dedicate this one for the amazing Anamia1, she's the best ever. Get better soon!**

**REVIEW IS LOVE :)**

Tim Riggins was sweating more than after one of Coach's punishment practices. He could hardly breathe, air just didn't want to reach his lungs. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest like he was near to have a heart attack. Never in his life he felt so emberassed. He got no clue what to do or say. Tim Riggins was scared to death.

How could Julie do that to him? She should have been there, not with Tyra in Austin at their stupid girl's night. This wasn't his place to be. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. And why didn't Julie pick up the damn phone when he called hundreds of times?

„Daddy," the little monster tugged his arm again, reminding him the reason why he was so terrified. „You still haven't told me how babies were made."

He could deal with the diapers, the poop, the puke, the pee, even with the fact that his baby girl accidently kicked one of his teeth out but this… This was way out of his leauge. Sex education wasn't one of those things he would like to talk about with his daughter, let alone with his 4 years old daughter.

„I told you they came with the birds," he answered nervously, dialing Julie again. He needed to be saved. She had to answer the phone or he would crash and burn then and there.

„You are such a liar," his daughter glared at him. Her eyes threw lightning, reminding him of his wife. Yes, Haley Riggins was just like her mother.

„Thanks God," Tim sighed with releaf when Julie finally answered the phone. „Julie, you need to help me."

„What's wrong, hun?" Julie asked, and Tim turned slightly away from their daughter so she wouldn't hear what he talked.

„She wants to know…" he stopped for a moment, trying to make himself say what the problem was.

„Who wants to know what?" Julie asked impatiently.

„Haley," Tim growled, running his hand through his hair. „She wants to know how babies are made."

There, he said it. Now it's all up for his little wife.

„I told her about the storks but she called me a liar," he explained in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine how his daughter knew the damn birds didn't bring the babies.

„Well, you are, aren't you?" Julie laughed on the other end of the phone. She shouldn't supposed to be laugh at him. This wasn't funny, not even a bit. This was life or death serious.

„This isn't funny, Julie," he groaned. „What the hell should I tell her?"

„Just give her the phone," Julie laughed again.

Tim smirked, holding the phone for their daughter. He was very interested what Julie could possibly say. Surely, she wouldn't tell the truth. They would see now if she was any better with this than him.

„Oh, really?" his daughter eyes widened, her voice became very excited. „Awesome."

He raised an eyebrow wondering what Julie said.

„Mom, why Daddy didn't tell me that?" There was a little pause there before Haley smiled up at him. „Oh, okay. Have fun with Aunty Tyra," with that Haley gave the phone back to Tim and bounced out from the kitchen with a satisfied grin on her face.

„What did you tell her?" Tim asked, curious how Julie could end the conversation so quickly.

„That babies are made the same way as the Powerpuff Girls without the Chemical X," Julie giggled.

„Oh," he stared in front of himself dumbly.

„Alrigh, now that the emergency is over I can go back to enjoy my girl time. We will be home tomorrow afternoon."

„Sure," Tim nodded, still in some kind of shock.

„Julie," he said before they ended the call. „I love you."

„Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sex Educator. Love you, too. Try not to make a mess of the house," Julie laughed.

Tim went back to the living room to his daughter who sat on the couch, watching Snow White, hoping he could avoid any other disturbing topics for the weekend.

„Daddy," Haley turned to him with a serious look on her face. „Mommy told me you didn't tell me because you didn't know how babies are made properly. I can tell you now and you don't have to be ashamed of it anymore."

Tim gasped in disbelief. Julie Riggins, just come home and I will show you how much I know about making babies in a proper way, he thought to himself.


End file.
